hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1913 Atlantic hurricane season (Hypercane's Recreation)
The 1913 Atlantic hurricane season was one of the least active hurricane seasons on record. It was also the first season to have systems be named from a list of names. This season also had no major hurricanes and only 1 hurricane and this was believed to have been due to an ongoing low-activity era (“cold phase”) coupled with a strong El Niño which severely limited activity in the Atlantic. Aside from Bernard, none of the systems exceeded tropical storm intensity. Tropical Storms Annie and Donald caused the majority of the damage for this season with moderate flooding from both systems. Systems ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1913 till:31/10/1913 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1913 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤38_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/06/1913 till:19/06/1913 color:TS text:Annie (TS) from:11/07/1913 till:13/07/1913 color:C1 text:Bernard (C1) from:19/09/1913 till:26/09/1913 color:TS text:Catherine (TS) from:11/10/1913 till:14/10/1913 color:TS text:Donald (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1913 till:30/06/1913 text:June from:01/07/1913 till:31/07/1913 text:July from:01/08/1913 till:31/08/1913 text:August from:01/09/1913 till:30/09/1913 text:September from:01/10/1913 till:31/10/1913 text:October Tropical Storm Annie km/h) (1-min) |pressure = 1002 mbar (hPa) |formed = June 17 |dissipated = June 19 |image = Annie (1913 - Track - Hype).png |image_size = 200px }} In the middle of June ship and surface weather maps indicated a low pressure system was forming in the southern Gulf of Mexico. By June 17, a tropical storm had formed and was subsequently named "Annie" on the surface weather maps. Annie went on a northerly then northeasterly track across the Gulf of Mexico. It peaked with winds of 45 mph and a central pressure of 1002 millibars before eventually making landfall between Mobile, Alabama and Pensacola, Florida. The weak tropical storm quickly weakened to a tropical depression six hours later while it was near Montgomery, Alabama. The dissipating tropical depression was last noted over Atlanta, Georgia before becoming too weak to track anymore. Hurricane Bernard km/h) (1-min) |pressure = 991 mbar (hPa) |formed = July 11 |dissipated = July 13 |image = Bernard (1913 - Track - Hype).png |image_size = 200px }} In early July ship and surface weather maps indicated an area of low pressure well to the east of Puerto Rico. On July 11, the area of low pressure became defined enough to strengthen into a tropical depression. By 00:00 UTC, July 12 the system strengthened into a tropical storm and was given the name "Bernard" while beginning to re-curve to the northeast. The system quickly strengthened into a short-lived hurricane by 06:00 UTC July 12 before decreasing sea surface temperatures began to take its toll on the system. By 00:00 UTC, July 14 the system had transitioned into an extratropical cyclone while it was near Nova Scotia. The remnant system continued at a brisk pace to the northeast before being last noted just to the northeast of Newfoundland. Tropical Storm Catherine km/h) (1-min) |pressure = 996 mbar (hPa) |formed = September 19 |dissipated = September 26 |image = Catherine (1913 - Track - Hype).png |image_size = 200px }} After a quiet August ship data indicated a disturbed area of weather coming off the coast of western Africa in the middle of September. On September 19 a tropical depression formed to the south of the Cabo Verde islands and later that day it strengthened further into a tropical storm earning the name "Catherine". Catherine would initially continue to the west before going northwest at a quicker pace. The system briefly would weaken to a tropical depression on September 23 near the Turks and Caicos islands before restrengthening into a tropical storm. The tropical storm made landfall near Key Largo, Florida with maximum sustained winds of 45 mph and a minimum pressure of 1003 millibar bringing heavy rain and gusty winds to the area. The weakening system would briefly enter the Gulf of Mexico after moving away from Clearwater, Florida as a tropical depression. Catherine would make another landfall in Florida as a dissipating tropical depression before being last noted between Athens and Augusta in Georgia. Tropical Storm Donald km/h) (1-min) |pressure = 1000 mbar (hPa) |formed = October 11 |dissipated = October 14 |image = Donald (1913 - Track - Hype).png |image_size = 200px }} On October 11 a tropical depression was noted in surface weather maps in the Bay of Campeche to the northwest of the Yucatan peninsula. Early the next day the depression had strengthened into a tropical storm and was given the name "Donald". The system would go in a northwest direction before making landfall near Brownsville, Texas at a peak intensity of 60 mph and a minimum pressure of 1000 millibars. The storm then slowly weakened over land and finally became extratropical near Fort Worth, Texas on October 14. Donald's remnants were last noted over St Louis, Missouri while it was continuing to the northeast. Storm Names This was the first naming list for an Atlantic hurricane season. Names not retired from the below list will be reused every six years. There were no retired names in this season so this list will remain the same to be used in 1919. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Works by Hypercane